


There is no dragon for me to slay

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is a good bro, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Pre series flashbacks, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets a phone call that shatters her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no dragon for me to slay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed in the lack of love for this ship, its my new favorite thing!
> 
> Let's make this ship a thing! 
> 
> I'm aware its a bit choppy, its unbeta read. I hope that doesn't stop anyone from giving it a go. I'm very proud of this work.

It had been a slow week so Charlie was at the bunker currently working on looking for a case for the Winchesters while Sam was off licking his wounds from the latest hunt and Dean was doing what ever Dean does; Charlie suspected he locked him self in his room looking at vintage porn.

Then the phone call came. 

Looking back now Charlie should have probably changed then ringtone from something that would less likely break her heart every time it went off. But if she was being honest with herself this was the first time in over a year that the ring tone had played.

"Hello?" 

"Is this Charlie Bradbury?" A what appeared to be an older man had asked.

She frowned at her phone in confused, there was so many questions she had. "Depends who's asking."

There was a soft barely heard sigh on the other end of the line. "This is Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D., you're listed as Skye's emergency contact."

_Emergancy Contact?_

_Oh god!_

_  
_Charlie swallowed hard. "What happened?"

 There was a sharp intake of breath. "That's classified."

Charlie wanted to scream in frustration. How dare he call her and not tell her what's going on?

After a few moments the man, Phil spoke. "I will grant you temporary clearance to allow you on the S.H.I.E.L.D. base where Skye is, I think she would want a fimilar face when she wakes up."

 _He said when not if._ Charlie had to remind herself. She didn't even know the details and yet here she was dropping everything to run to Skye.  _Guess some things never change,_ Charlie thought bitterly.

After hanging up the phone Charlie quickly wrote a note for the Winchester boys and left.

* * *

_Tears streaked Charlie's face as she looked up for an explanation._

_"What do you want from me,Charlie?" Skye asked. There was so much anger in her eyes. Normally Charlie found it cute when Skye got mad,now it was just scary._

_They had fought before sure over silly stuff,but was never like this. Not this intense._

_"I want to stop being so blinded by that bastard."_

_Charlie's fists were clenched in rage. Ever since Miles Lydon started coming around Skye was blind to every thing, hanging on to his every word._

_Skye snorted. "You're so jealous."_

_Of course she was! She hated how her girlfriend had spent every bit of time she could with the man. What Charlie felt for Miles ran deeper then jealousy. She thought he was a slimey rat the first time they had met._

_"I'm not jealous Skye!"_

_Skye's snorted again._

_The redhead shook her head."If you want to be with him fine,I'm not going to stop you." She threw her hands up in defeat. "But I'm worried he will hurt you, I don't trust him or this Rising Tide crap."_

_Skye looked at her girlfriend realization creeping on her face. "So this is what this is about? The Rising Tide?" Charlie didn't answer, so Skye continued. "What because they don't want you?"_

_Ouch! The truth of Skye's words pierced her heart. Charlie just stood there hands trembling._

_Skye was on a roll, the heat in her eyes growing. "You can't just be happy for me? No you are jealous they want me over you. God that's pathetic. I wanted your support, Charlie."_

_Unable to form words Charlie's mouth just gaped open._

_It would be Skye's last words that will forever leave a hole in her heart._

_"Just grow up, Charlie."_

_After Skye shoved past her Charlie went to their room throwing what ever she could fit into a small duffel bag. Asides from a few phone calls that was the last Charlie heard from Skye._

* * *

 

It took fifteen hours, eight cups of coffee, seven replays of the Glee soundtracks and countless amount of prayers before Charlie went through the checkpoints to get into the S.H.I.E.L.D base. 

Taking a deep breath she held her head up as she walked past she thought of as mall cops on steroids. They led her to a room that was so clean and sterile that is was creepy before telling her to stay put. She wanted to roll her eyes and ask where the hell was sh supposed to go, but instead she just nodded swallowing hard as they left her by herself in the room.

She wanted to see Skye! 

The unknown was killing her. The ticking of the clock in the near by corner wasn't helping matters much either. It was maddening. 

 What felt like a lifetime,which was only thirty minutes the door finally opened with a middle aged man walking through.

"Miss Bradbury?"

 Charlie stood up. "Can I see Skye?"

The man took a few seconds looking through a file. "I'm Phil Coulson, we spoke on the phone?"

She nodded. 

"I will take you to Skye in just a few moments," 

It was the way he said her name, that made Charlie do a double take, she knew that who ever he was him and Skye were close. He was just more then a suit and that made her trust him. 

"Lead the way G-man."

* * *

_Charlie could feel some one watching her as her eyes snapped open and she flailed about, her hand had collided with something hard of the fleshy variety._

_"Ow Charlie!" Her girlfriend groaned, she really couldn't see yet, but she had an idea that Skye was clutching her head._

_"That's what you get for watching me sleep, its Edward Cullen level rapey."_

_Skye giggled. "Its just your so adorable in your sleep."_

_Charlie groaned again as she grabbed the nearest pillow, flining it a Skye. The pillow missed Skye causing the dark haired beauty to giggle hysterically. Charlie couldn't see it, but she could tell Skye was smirking in triumph._

_A few moments Skye flung herself at her girlfriend peppering her with gentle chaste kisses. Charlie giggled still half asleep. Skye was unpredictable always leaving the redhead on the edge of her seat always wondering what she would do next._

_"I love you, Charlie."_

_She yawned as pulled Skye next to her. "I love you too, now go back to sleep."_

* * *

There was a story her mother used to tell her about a sleeping princess, it always ended in her prince coming and waking her up with a kiss and living happily ever after. As the suit (Agent Coulson, she had to remind herself to call him that out loud) lead her closer she was reminded more and more of that story. 

Skye was paler then she had ever remembered seeing her, so quiet in the bed. Her dark hair was fanned out on her pillow. Charlie stepped even closer as Agent Coulson stood back giving her space.

"Snow White." She whispered as she stood at her bedside taking her hand. She willed herself not to cry as memories both good and bad came rushing back to her. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Her lips brushed against the pale skin of her forehead.

She turned her shot a look a Phil, who looked weary and uncomfortable. "She going to wake up?" Mentally she patted herself on the back for not letting her voice crack.

The agent shook his head. "I don't know.My team and I are working on it, I promise." 

And with that he turned and walked out, leaving Charlie alone with Skye.

Alone to finally let herself fall apart.

* * *

"You're going to have to meet them sometime."  Charlie told a still sleeping Skye. It had been over five hours since the suit had left her. She firmly believed that Skye was aware of everything thing going on, so she just talked; filling her in on everything that had happened since the last they had spoken.

"You and Dean would hit it off well, you would like Sam too he always seems to find WiFi everywhere." 

There was a pang that hit her when she spoke of her boys, she would give anything to have them around at the moment. Dean always knew what to say and gave pretty amazeballz hugs, and the looks Sam always gave her always made her feel that he would put himself between her and danger.

She was going to say something else when a knock on the door frame interrupted her  train of thought. 

"Im sorry to interrupt." Charlie's head popped up looking at the woman with the English accent.

 _Holy Hermione Granger!_ Charlie thought then pushed the feeling away.

"I'm Jemma Simmons." 

Charlie nodded her greetings as the woman strode her way across the room sitting in the chair opposite of her. "Charlie Bradbury."

Jemma kept glancing at Skye as if she was going to get up any second and start river dancing. 

 The other woman,Jemma seemed she didn't know exactly what to say to Charlie, it didn't bother her however.

All she wanted was for Skye to wake up.

It was at least an half hour before the silence was broken. "If it was some kind of monster, or demon I could save her." Charlie's voice cracked, the tears were now freely falling from her face. "But how do I save her from this?" She asked wildly waving her hand in Skye's direction.

 Jemma frowned sadly at her, teaching arcoss Skye's still body taking Charlie's hand in hers. "It's not that simple, Charlie." Jemma told her gently watching as the redhead tried to get her sobbing under control.

Charlie wiped furiously at her eyes. "I know." She sighed defeated. "I just for once I could wake her with a kiss like in the fairy tales my mother use to read me." 

"The S.H.I.E.L.D doctors are doing their best, to save her life. I'm doing my best." Jemma whispered the last bit looking down at her hands. 

There were so many questions about her ex girlfriend's current life, but the uneasy feeling that she had no right to even be here was eating at her. 

There was another knock at the door frame causing both women to jump apart. The man that leaned up against the door frame looking tired and haggard. 

"Dr.Banner!" Jemma greeted try to wipe at the tears she didn't realize she had shed. 

Giving a tired smile Bruce Banner nodded, "Dr. Simmons. If you both will excuse me I need to check her vitals."

Jemma nodded jumping to her feet while Charlie stared blankly not yet understanding. After a second passed she noticed they were staring at her. She looked down at the floor. "Oh right sorry." 

Bruce gave her a soft small. "It will probably take me about an half hour to check on everything of you want to grab something to eat." 

* * *

 Finding a quiet place Charlie pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number she slinked down to the floor throwing the phone to her ear.

  _"What the hell, Charlie?"_ Deans voice came across the other end.

He was definitely worried.

She chewed on her lip a second before answering. "Sorry a friend was in trouble." She couldn't stop the fresh stream of tears that came pouring down.

_"Are you ok?"_

"Not really." 

There was a soft sigh on the other line.  _"Are you going to be ok?"_

Charlie could already tell Dean was in ways for him and Sam to get to where ever she was. Always the man with a plan. "Maybe, depends if my...er ex girlfriend wakes up." 

Before she hung up the phone she had told him this whole situation with Skye; a brief thought about breaking protocols and been thrown in prison had crossed her mind, but it didn't matter she wasn't apart of the shady organization. 

Right now she just needed her big brother.

 _"Keep your head up."_ He had told her before hanging up the phone.  _"Sam and I will be there in a heart beat if you just say the word."_

Dean's promise made her smile, with visions of him and his freakishly tall brother going against the mall cops on steroids. 

 Dr. Banner walked up a few moments later. "Charlie?" 

She flailed awkwardly trying to get off the floor. "How is she?"

 Banner chuckled then offered her a reassuring smile. "Her vitals are great, she should wake up soon." 

For the first time since getting the phone call Charlie had felt hope. 

* * *

  _Feeling nervous Charlie started pacing back and forth; she tried to control the shaking in her hands but it just wouldn't go away. She had known she had felt this way about Skye for some time now, but tonight she wanted to tell her._

_Oh but her fear of being turn down was getting the worse of her._

_"Charlie will you sit down? You're freaking me out." Skye asked looking up from her computer screen._

_The redhead automatically stopped her pacing, she could feel Skye's eyes on her._

_Once sitting on the edge of the bed Charlie found herself with a lap full of Skye, if the truly mischievous grin on her face and the glint in her eyes she knew her girlfriend had something wicked in her head._

_Sky leaned into to press a gentle kiss to her lips, one that built with intensity and passion as the seconds ticked by._

_"What's on your mind, Charlie?" Skye asked breathing lightly in her ear causing a shiver of excitement run down her spine._

_"You. Always you."_

_Skye kissed her again with more hunger smirking at the way the redhead moaned into the kiss._

_Her fingers found her way to the dark hair as Skye pushed her down on the bed. Her fingers found the button of Charlie's jeans. The whole while she never took her eyes off of Charlie who was biting her lip in pure excitement and anticipation._

_"Skye."_

_"Let me take care of you."  With that she slid the jeans down her hips._

_Charlie sucked in a breath as Skye fingers dipped under the elastic waistband of her boy shorts. She start with teasing Charlie, slow circles on her clit causing the redhead to gasp softly fisting the sheets as she moved her fingers faster._

_"Skye!"_

_"Just let go,Charlie." Skye urged her fingers still teasing at her clit._

_Charlie's breath got more labor as Skye worked her in only ways that she knew how._

_She felt so close, Skye was keeping her on the edge moving her fingers in and out and teasing her. "Cum for me, Charlie." She demanded moving her fingers over Charlie's sweet spot more rapidly._

_Charlie saw stars, she threw her head back and screamed Skye's name as she made her release._

_Skye grinned as she removed her fingers wiping them on the sheets._

  _Making her move she grabbed Skye's arm hauling her up on the bed next to her. They shared a long soft kiss, breaking apart they both had seen smiles on their faces._

_"Best maiden I have ever sullied"_

_Skye giggled and kissed her nose affectionately. "You're a dork."_

_"But I'm you're dork."_

_"I love you." Sky confessed leaning into Charlie's neck._

_The redhead laughed. She had the whole confession thing planned, but then again Skye was never the one for her plans._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

 Anxiety reared its head as Charlie paced by Skye's bedside. Now that Dr. Banner told her she would wake soon made everything seem more real, and she wasn't sure she could face her not afterafter everything.

She figured as soon as Skye wakes up she would kick her out of the room, ah well it is what she deserves after all. 

 None of it mattered however, her fair maiden was going to finally open her eyes, that's all she had hope for in the last few hours that she had kept vigil at her bedside. 

"Charlie?" Skye's voice was rough and scratchy as she spoke with confusion.

Charlie smiled through the tears. "Who else would be here my fair lady?" The joke was lame but it did manage to get a smile from Skye.

"So it wasn't a dream? You really was here the whole time?" 

Charlie finally found the courage to move closer. "No where else I wanted to be."

 


End file.
